Anne Potter and the Legend of the Black Lake
by winter08
Summary: History repeating itself, Harry Potter's great child. Her family just murdered by a crazy wizard trying to expose magic to the world, for an unknown reason. Annebelle Potter lives with her mother's best friend, and she gets a letter to go to a school of magic. What will happen when she goes to a school far away, and meets new friends and a new... challenge.
1. Chapter 1 The girl with a star

**Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story. You probably don't want to read it because you wanna read about Harry not his kids, but that what my story is about. So I don't care if no one reads this, this story is for me, because I like to write. SO follow along with my story, even though it's similar to the real book but my plot is different. **

**disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does as much as I want to own the genius books, I don't.**

**Uploading Date- March 23, 2013**

**ENJOY!**

_Introduction_

_A beautiful child born into a peaceful family, but not at a peaceful time. Evil wizards rising, bad things happening, perople sick of these things happening. rebellions form, people fight, people die, over and over. The little child's single mother dies to save her only daughter, as for the father, who knows where he is. The evil wizard is destroyed, almost. The world happily rejoices, "the evil is gone, the world is peaceful again." The baby has no memory of it but a scar. A scar that will remain forever.._

_A familiar story with a similar start, but a different ending. So lets just say a different story._

_Let's start from the beginning..._

**_Chapter 1: The girl with a star_**

The Ferrie family were a sweet normal family. No funny business or anything strange at all. Lyla Ferrie, a tall slim woman, was typing on a computer. An email to her best friend, Jillian Potter. She hasn't been in contact with her for 1 year. After they both a had a baby, they had more important things to do then email their best friend. Jillian turned 11 and then went to a boarding school. She only ever saw her in the summer, and when she was 17 she came back for a year then left again forever.

A baby started crying, "come on Lyla! Lilac is up to no good again!" Liam Ferrie yelled to his wife,, heading out the door to work. On his car were four owls, all sitting there staring at him. "Shoo!" He yelled, as the owls flew away to the roof. A woman in a blue cloak stood across the street, also staring. What a strange day! First owl, now weird cloak people.

* * *

Later that night the woman in the blue cloak still standing there, stared at the house with four owls on the roof. A man with white hair and a short white beard walked over, also in a blue cloak. "Blue cloaks Frederick, everywhere." The woman said tighting her black pony tail.

"As you know Kristy, he is dead. The one who is feared, even by you. The child needs a home, and Louis Moore chose this place." The man said stroking his white beard.

"Yes, I know Frederick. These people, their... muggles. Why would the pure blood wizard of the child want her to live with muggles?" Kristy Coftis spoke softly.

"Her father is a wise man, and is making a wise decision. She will be famous, everyone will know her. We can't let the fame to her head now, can we?" he paused, "Louis is lucky to be alive. The whole family is dead, except him. But they aren't married. A headmaster of a school of magic, was talking to a profeser in front of he Ferrie household. They where discussing what to so with the child, whose family was murdered. The Potters. No one knows why the baby isn't dead and is left with a scar.

Bam! A chubby man fell randomly from the sky, then came a baby falling with him. "Buck! How could you let the baby fall! Fredrick you trust him!" Proffeser Coftis yelled.

"Welcome Buck. Why would you come here with a portkey?" The headmaster asked very calmly.

"Well, I'll tell ya. So many parties, for the child. I couldn't risk losin her" Buck said with an accent. As soon as he said that a tall young skinny man walked toward them.

"Hello Louis. Nice to show up. Why can't you just raise the child, you don't have to give her up." Profeser Coftis said sternly.

"I can't, you see. I have no house, no job, no money, nothing. I can't look at her without thinking of her mother, I can't have her." He said very sadly, with a tear in his eye.

"Arrangements can be made, Moore." The headmaster said.

"I know it can, but i still can't" Moore said. He took a necklace off, and wrapped it around the child. A bright glowing blue diamond, with a long chain.

"What's that?" Buck asked.

"It was hers... Jillian's. I thought maybe she would like it." Moore said.

Arnamle and Moore walked toward the doorstep, and you could hear Buck crying from behind. "I will miss her, i have taken care of her for the past week." He cried.

"That is where... Robert Smith... did it." He stuttered at the thought of his name.

"Yes I know." They both looked at the fresh mark, in the shape of a star.

They set the child on the doorstep and place a letter on top. "Who are these people Louis. Do you know them... they are muggles." Arnamle asked Louis.

"The woman is Jillian's best friend, she will understand." Moore said imagining the look on their faces when they open the door tomorrow. Moore walked away he couldn't stand to watch anymore. To think that the same things is happening to this child, just as her great grandfather. It's just history repeating,

Frederick still stood there by the baby. He took the necklace around the baby. Then slowly walked back over...

**I hope you enjoyed my story I plan to have another chapter up soon, it is called the water park. Please read and review**

**~winter08~**


	2. Chapter 2 The water park

**Hi everyone. This is the second chapter for my story, and I got one review yay! Thanks harrietpalmer13 I am glad you like my story. SO I forgot to say that Jillian Potter (Annebelle's mother) is Harry Potter's granddaughter. So Anne is his great granddaughter. My story takes place about 100 years after the birth of Harry Potter.**

**Uploading Date- March 30, 2013**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, the book, nor the movies, but I do own Anne Potter and the legend of the black lake! So don't steal it**

**Enjo****y!**

**Chapter 2- The Waterpark**

Almost ten years since Liam Ferrie opened the door to find a baby girl, sleeping on the doorstep. They of course took the baby in, even though Liam wanted to take the child to a foster care home. But Lyla refused, she raised the baby along with her real child.

Annebelle Potter asleep in the other room, the small one of course, while Lilac was sleeping in her giant bedroom. Sometimes Lilac doesn't even sleep all night, she usually stays up all night on the computer, while Anne stays up all night reading.

"Wake up!" A pounding at Anne's door, from Lyla. "Get up now, Annebelle! Don't make me knock again!" Lyla yelled.

"Yes, Aunt Lyla." Anne yelled back. Anne got out of bed looking for a clean shirt in her small messy closet. Lyla isn't actually Anne's Aunt, that is what se calls her since her mother is dead. They told Anne her mother died in a plane crash, but they have no idea what happen to her father. Anne always wanted to find out who her real father is. Anne is too scared to ask anything about her family.

Another knock at the door, "wake up you lazy freeloader!" Lilac yelled running down the steps. You could hear her running down the steps, that is how fat she is. It doesn't make sense because her parents are both very slim and short, but Lilac is probably the most fat and shortest 11 year old in the U.K. She also has very red hair and blue eyes just like her mother and father.

Then there is Anne. Her bright green eyes, and jet black long curly hair. Her messy bangs hang down in front of her eyes hiding her scar, which everyone makes fun of her for. Anne is both skinny and tall.

Anne walked down the steps, and into the kitchen. "Oh Lyla! Happy Birthday. Darling, guess what mummy and daddy bought you!" Aunt Lyla said hugging and kissing Lilac. Lilac spotted her pile of presents and run over to them and started ripping them open.

"Anne, go get the cake from the basement fridge." Uncle Liam said.

"Why can't Lilac?" Anne asked him. Then he gave her a look, a look that meant,_ don't you argue with me. _So Anne just sighed and walked down to the basement. Anne hates the basement, it is filled with spiders and bugs. Mostly everything is moth eaten, and they keep some of the food down here. Gross. Anne opened the fridge door, and got the big ice cream cake out. The Ferrie's couldn't possibly make a cake, they can barely make breakfast without burning it.

Anne brought the cake into the kitchen and set it on the table. "No Annebelle! In the car, we are going to a water park! For Lilac's eleventh birthday!" Uncle Liam said. Anne nodded and took the cake to the car.

When she came back inside Lilac was carrying all her presents upstairs. "Darling Anne, get your bathing suit on." Aunt Lyla said. Lyla was always sorta nice to Anne, while Liam hates her.

"NO! She isn't going with us. She will ruin my party." Lilac said, looking chubby in the bathing suit.

"She can't stay here either, she will ruin the house!" Liam said. It's true. Last time they went somewhere Anne set the house on fire, trying to cook mac & cheese.

"Whatever." Lilac said marching to the kitchen with her new phone.

Anne ran to her room looking for her bathing suit and put it on quick. She went to the window and behind it was her piggy bank. She got her only money out that she was saving up for something. _Only 10 bucks, _Anne thought to herself.

"Let's go Annebelle!" Liam yelled from downstairs. Anne ran downstairs, and out to the car. "If you do anything, I mean anything to ruin Lilac's special day, you will be punished severely!" He said.

"Yes Uncle Liam. I promise." Anne said. She got in the car and looked out the window. She couldn't wait to get out of the house.

* * *

When they got there, Lilac ran out of the car. Liam and Lyla followed her, as Anne walked slowly behind them. Anne wasn't allowed on any of the water slides or the in the pool. She sat in the hot sun, watching everyone have fun. Lilac met up with her friends and Lyla and Liam watched Anne carefully making sure she doesn't run off.

Anne must have sat on a towel by the pool for 2 hours, until Lilac said she wants to go to the water slides. "Anne you will go with Lilac and her friends. Don't do anything, you hear me." Liam said to Anne.

"Yes I do hear you." Anne said to him coldly.

Anne walked slowly behind Lilac and her 2 friends. They were laughing and talking, while Anne was behind them walking like a loner. Anne sat a bench and watched them go on slide after slide. Anne decided to go on one slide and she made sure no one saw her. She stood in line, and she spotted Lilac. She was about to go on the slide. Anne gave her a cold stare, Lilac slipped and fell down the slide, dropping her inter tube.

Anne started laughing, and ran out of line just to see this. She went to the bottom of the giant slide, and laughed as Lilac came out of the bottom with no tube with her. There was something else too. _The water was gone. _It was like magic, there was no water at the bottom of the slide. Lilac stood up with scraped marks on her back from the cement bottom of the mini pool.

Liam rushed over to Lilac, who was being over dramatic. He looked over at Anne and saw her laughing. Anne is in some serious trouble.

* * *

The car ride home was dead silent. All you heard was Lilac whimpering about how much her back hurt. Lilac ran inside as Lyla ran after her. "You! You are grounded! I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you! I don't want anything to do with you. You will be in your room, now till forever! Go!" Liam yelled at Anne.

"I didn't do anything, I saw it happen. It was like, sort of like magic!" Anne yelled back. Liam picked her up and carried me to my room. He literally threw Anne to her room.

"There is no such thing as magic. There never will be anything like magic you here me now." He yelled into her room. Anne just ignored her and jumped on her bed looking for a good book.

**I hope you liked it! I liked writing it. It took me up most the day, and I wrote 3 chapters for 3 of my stories, I am very proud of myself. The next chapter will be up soon, it will be called the visitor. Someone from Hogwarts comes to visit Anne. I hope everyone has a Happy Easter!**

**~winter08~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Visitor

**So this chapter Anne will get a visitor from someone from Hogwarts. This took me a while to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Uploading Date- April 15, 2013**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3- The visitor**

Anne was lying on her bed, just thinking about nothing. Well not exactly nothing, she was thinking about how the water disappeared right in front of her. Just like that. A snap. Quicker then a blink, and it was gone. It was like magic. But no one would ever believe her, they would say it's was the drainer or something like that.

Anne was also grounded, and there was no way out of it. Uncle Liam must of put ten million locks on her door, just to make sure she couldn't get out. But there still has to be a way... Anne look around her tiny room, and she saw it. _The window. _Even though if Anne jumped out of the window, there is a 75 percent chance she will get hurt. But Anne, being the optimist she is, would try it. So Anne ran to the window, but there was Uncle Liam, sitting there drinking a lemonade reading the newspaper. There goes the chance.

The next few days went by very slow. Anne got one meal a day, if you count a bowl of cereal a meal. Sometimes Aunt Lyla brought up some fries to Anne's room. Anne was lonely too, she had no one to talk to. All she had was books to read and things to draw with. She didn't even know what day it was, the only thing she did know that it's July. _July. _What day in July, because on the 18 it's Anne's eleventh birthday. It's not like someone in this house cared about Anne's birthday, it's just another day, sometimes Anne gets a old "new" t-shirt.

Anne then heard her uncle yelling at something, and that someone was yelling back. Anne quickly ran to the window, and there was a man standing there. A weirdly dressed one too. He was wearing a aqua blue and green cloak. Anne quickly started to get the window open, but she couldn't. She started pounding on the window, but no one looked up. Anne then pounded on the door, but no one came.

Anne then sat against the door thinking how to get out. The was a sudden clicking noise, Anne stood up and looked around. Nothing look different, but a necklace she never saw before laying on the floor. Anne picked it up, and held it carefully. The long chain was a silver color, and the diamond charm was a simple circle, but the color of it was beautiful. A blue, but with a green tint. Anne flipped the necklace over to find on the back was an engraving. It said, _JP + LM.__  
_

Who is that? Where did it come from? Why is is it in my room? Those questions and more where racing in Anne's mind. But Anne simply put the necklace on, and went to the door and opened it. The click noise was the door. Anne looked down the hall to make sure no one was there, and Anne ran down the hall and down the steps and to the door. She didn't see Lyla or Lilac, they must be somewhere.

Anne stood in front of the door, bracing herself for what will happen when it opens. She took a deep breath and opened it. There was Uncle arguing with a man, that looked like herself. He the same chocolate hair, the same lips, and the same skin tone. His nose was a little bigger compared to Anne's little nose. His eyes where a bright blue, while Anne's where a bright green.

_Like the necklace._

"Annebelle! What are you doing! Get in there, I don't want to see you! I am very sorry, this is not the child you are looking for." Uncle Liam said.

The guy walked over to me, shoving Uncle Liam aside. "Yes, yes. This is the child I am looking for." He said pulling a letter out of his pocket. But Liam quickly took it out of his hand and ripped it up.

The man looked disappointed but looked up at the sky. There must of been 100 owls flying over them, they dropped letters one by one. Anne tried to catch one but Uncle Lam held her arms back making sure she couldn't.

"Enough!" He yelled. Uncle Liam let go, as Anne fell to the ground scrambling to get one.

"No! don't want this.. child to have anything to do with any of you business!" Uncle Liam said.

"This child has had her name down since they day she was born." He said. What name? Where?

"I don't care!" Liam said pausing, "I raised her, I will choose what she does!"

"Too bad! Run!" He yelled, grabbing a hand full of letters. Anne grabbed as letters as she tried but Liam simply knocked them out, so Anne followed the strange man in a cloak.

The chubby Liam Ferrie tried to catch up with them, but he ran out of breath and stopped. Anne was finally free, she could get away. Far away. Anne saw Lyla's car go by, and she looked confused. I would be confused too, if Lilac or someone was running down the man in front of her held out his hand, "Grab my hand." He said. Anne grabbed and she was teleported. It was like... magic.

**Yeahhh! Anne got way from the Ferrie's! She has no idea what she is doing though. Hahahha. Next chapter will be up (I hope) within a week. You can guess what's next. Read & review!**

**~winter08~**


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does. Thank god she wrote it because I would be lost without it.**

**Uploading Date- April 18, 2013**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4- Diagon Alley**

Anne was sitting on a subway train, an old one too. One going under the great city of London too. She was with a man that looked like her, but Anne had no idea who he was. "Anne, right." The man said to Anne. She nodded. "Well, call me Louis, at school call me professor Moore. I am your guide, for now. I will show you what to do, and what you need. You need to listen to me." He said.

"Okay. I will try." Anne said. He handed her an envelope.

"Read this." He said. Anne nodded and she looked at the letter, with green handwriting on the front.

**_Miss. A. Potter_**

**_The small bedroom down the hall_**

**_311 Yaynolay Drive_**

**_London, England_**

"What is this?" Anne asked Louis.

"Your letter, for Hogwarts. You are a witch, Anne." Anne froze. A witch. How could she be something that doesn't exist.

"What. No. I am not a witch. I am a normal girl, with no parents. I am not special, I am just Anne. The girl with a star."

"You used to be, now you are Anne, the witch. Did you ever notice strange things happening to you? Things that seemed liked... magic." It rang like a bell in the back of her head. She has done magical things before. The water park, the necklace, the door magically unlocking. One time Lilac shaved Anne's eyebrows, and cut her hair. It grew back the next night. Anne was always very confused about that. But she never actually thought that is magic.

"I am... a witch." Anne said shuddering.

"Yes you are. Read the rest of the letter." He said her. So Anne did. She quickly ripped the envelope open. It said things I needed for the school of magic, that Anne was accepted into. It said all kind things about the school she would be going to.

"This is cool! But I don't know anything about magic."

"You will learn. There are kids that come from muggle parents too. There are kids that come from other wizard families too." He said. Anne guessed a muggle was a non- magical person. They got off the subway train.

"Can you tell me things" Anne asked him. She smiled and nodded. They were walking down the crowded streets of London, people gave Louis strange look but he didn't seem to care.

"Well, to start off, we are going to a wizard alley. It's filled with shops, and things to buy. There is a bank filled with money, and other things." He said. They stopped outside a store, called _The Leaky cauldron._ "Inside here, is the wizard hangout place." Louis said, walking inside the dark building, holding the door for Anne. She walked in after him. Inside was people everywhere. Some at the bar drinking, some where socializing with friends. There was an upstairs, that must of been rooms to stay in.

"Is this the wizard alley?" Anne asked. Louis simply laughed, and shook someone's hand.

"Welcome, Miss. Potter. It's an honor to meet you in person." The man with a beard said, holding his hand out. Anne shook his hand, and she smiled.

"Annebelle Potter!" A lady with a tight red dress on, and red lipstick on said. She smiled nicely, Anne smiled back.

"Uh.. hi." Anne said.

"A pleasure to see the legend in person. Hello Louis, nice to see you. Would you like a drink?" A young man said.

"I am with a child, John. Another time. Come on Anne, let's go." Louis said.

As we walked through the building, people stared. They were staring at the scar on Anne's forehead, they were whispering. Anne tried to cover her scar with her bangs.

Louis led Anne to another door, it took us outside. A brick wall surrounded us, Louis pulled a stick with designs on it, out of his cloak. He tapped the bricks in a special order, then suddenly the bricks turned and it opened to an Alley, with people everywhere. They were all dressed in cloaks like Louis.

"Why does everyone know me?" Anne asked Louis who was still walking.

He stopped when Anne asked him that question. "You are special, you saved the world."

"How did I do that?"

"Well, when you were a baby and even before that, a bad wizard, a really bad one. Even worse then Voldemort."

"Who is Voldemort."

He explained to me the story of Harry Potter, who had the same last name as me, and Tom Riddle (Voldemort).

"That's scary, how could there be a wizard worse then him?"

"There is, trust me. His name..." He shuddered. "His name is Robert Smith, or... Sibrotrehm." There was a cold wind that blew through the air. "He was a murderer. No one knows why, he was so crazy. He was a smart kid at Hogwarts, and one day he went crazy. Killed off anyone who stirred up trouble, or anyone he saw as a threat. He gained followers and went after the ministry of magic, like regular ministry but for the wizard world." Louis said. We were standing in the middle of the alley.

"This used to be called Diagon alley, but the evil one destroyed it. Now some people call it wizard alley, after it was rebuilt. But most people still call it Diagon alley." Louis said, walking to a sign.

_For the people of the tragic day of Siv day, they day where over thousands lives were taken but the evil one._

Anne read that much, out of a long sign of words. "What is Siv day?" She asked, following Louis to a giant white marble building.

"Siv day, is when the evil one went crazy and went on a rampage and killed everyone in the sight of him. He went here and killed so many people. That's the day.."

"My mother died, April 6." Anne finished Louis sentence.

"Yes. Your mother was a very brave women."

"Did you know her?" Anne asked him.

"Of course her. You know you have her eyes, and her cute little nose." He said smiling.

"How did she die?"

"Well, she saved you. She died for you." Anne's body shivered. Her mother died for her, but how? "The evil one, killed every Potter, everyone in your family. So they couldn't destroy him, like Harry killed Voldemort." Louis paused, "When he tried to kill you, something happened, something blocked the spell. Your mother's love stopped it. Leaving you a scar, a star-shaped scar." Louis said to Anne who felt like her whole life was a lie. She thought her mother died in a plane crash, but she didn't she died to save Anne.

"Well, you need money don't you!" Louis said, standing in front of the giant white building. "Gringotts, the safest place in the wizard world for money, or anything you need." Louis said handing Anne a small silver key. There were these small creatures, "those are goblins, if you're wondering."

We walked up to one of the goblins, who looked at Anne strangely. "This is Annebelle Potter, she wishes to go to her volt." Louis said.

"Do you have you key, Miss. Potter?" The goblin said in a deep voice. Anne nodded, handing him the key. "Very well, follow me."

Louis and Anne followed the small goblin, to a roller coaster like train thing. We jumped in it, and we set off. The goblin took us into a place that looked like a coal mine, with volts everywhere. After flying around turn, and being terrified, we arrived at volt 363. The goblin put the key in, and put his finger in a fancy pattern, then he opened it. There were little coins everywhere.

"The gold ones are galleons, silver are sickles. 17 sickles to a galleon, the little bronze ones are knuts, 29 knuts are in a sickle." He explained to Anne. He grabbed a bag out of his cloak, and filled money with it. "This money is all yours, you mother left you with money. Now this enough for you." He said handing me the bag. When we were done we walked out and the goblin locked it up again.

When we got out of the bank, Anne relized she lost the key already. "Uh.. Louis I lost the key." Anne said.

"Don't worry. They key will always return to the owner, I knew you would lose it, so I charmed it." He said.

"Cool." Anne said.

"Now lets shop. How about this. I will get you your books and other things you need. You go get your robes, at that store." He said pointing to the store in front of Anne. "Then meet me at Jeremiah's." He said pointing to the store across from the robe shop.

"Ok." Anne said, then took her money and walked into the store. There was only a few kids in here. Looks like they were going to Hogwarts too.

"Hello dear, stand over there. I will get you fitted right away." They old lady said going to the back. Anne went to stand next to the girl getting fitted also.

"Hi, you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked. The girl had a light brown silky short hair. She had freckles everywhere and had brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about it."

"Oh... you're a muggle born. I am a pureblood, I have wizard parents if you didn't know." She said it mouthy, Anne didn't like this girl...

"I knew what it meant." Anne said. The lady came back with robes. The robes were black, and had what Anne thought was a Hogwarts symbol. Anne tried them on and they fit perfect. The lady showed me what things to get, and she bought everything.

After she got her robes she went to the store Louis told her to go. Anne opened the door and went inside. It was an old shop, you could tell because when you walked the floor squeaked. Louis was in there talking to an old man.

"Welcome, welcome, Annebelle Potter. I remember when your mother got her wand. Yes, yes. Oak, unicorn feather 10 inches. Yes just like yesterday. I am Jeremiah, I replaced Olivander's after he died." He said. "let me get you one now." He said, running to the back.

"Why am I here?" Anne asked Louis.

"This is where you get your wand for wizard school. The wand picks the wizard, remember that." Louis said standing aside of the shop.

"Try this one." He said handing me a white wand, with engravings on it. I twirled it, and I knocked Jeremiah's glasses off. "Well, that is not the one." He said.

I gave him the wand and he gave me a new one. Wand after wand. The more I tried the more things I ruined. He handed me another box, "try this. Phoenix feather, hazel wood 12 inches." He said handing Anne a beautiful want. The wood was a lighter wood color, it had blue and green. It had a thinker and darker bottom, and Anne loved this wand, so she flicked the wand. A strange wind came across the room, a warm one too. The wand felt like a spark in her hand.

"Yes! Yes! That is the one. That is your wand." He said very happy, looking over exhausted. Anne paid him for her wand, and Louis and her left.

Louis walked Anne to the pet store, he said she could get a pet, any pet. So they went in the store, and Anne looked everywhere for the right cat, but she couldn't find one. She looked for other pets, but she couldn't find the right one. She looked for an owl, but none of them were good enough. "Louis, I don't want a pet." Anne said.

When they were about to leave, she saw it. A phoenix. A red one that was in a cage with a bunch of owls. A young girl came over to Anne. "That bird, is a Phoenix. She was raised by owls, so she doesn't know her special abilities of being a phoenix. She doesn't know that she is one, she thinks she is an owl." The little girl said. They phoenix was sort of like her, Anne was raised by muggles. Anne doesn't know anything about her abilities.

"Thank you." Anne said to the little girl. "Louis! I want to get this owl!" Anne yelled.

Late they walked back to the leaky cauldron, Anne had a bird on her shoulder, while she was carrying all her things. "Annebelle, I am gonna rent you a room here. You are gonna stay here, and on September first, I will send someone to take you to the train. Okay. If you need anything send your phoenix to me with a note. I will reply as soon as I can. People here will take care of you I promise." Louis said.

Anne gave Louis a big hug, "thank you, for everything. I have one more question. What day is it?" Anne asked Louis.

"It's July 15. Goodbye Annebelle." He said leaving.

"Bye." Anne walked up to her room and left everything in her case, the one with AP on it. In three days Anne will be eleven. Anne willl be a year older. Anne heared her bird, then looked at the red phoenix, thinking of a name. She flew right off her cage, and flew around the room. "I know what your name will be," Anne paused to think. "Soar."

**2,000 words plus! Biggest chapter yet! I hope you liked this chapter, because I put some effort into it. So the Hogwarts letter, I didn't wanna out all the stuff she needed into the story, so I didn't. The Robert Smith guy is like a new voldemort but badder, omg imagine that. His name is scrambled to the name like Tom Riddle was changed into Voldemort. The wand was totally from the top of my head, the want design is as simple as I described it. I LOVE phoenix, so I made Anne have one as a pet, the phoenix being raised by an owl was totally my idea! I got that off no one. **

**So next chapter will be up soon as posible, it will be call The magic of an oujia board. Those things are terrifying, they scare me so Anne is gonna meet friends and contact the spriits. Lol not much to do with Hogwarts or the wizarding world but whatevs. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~winter08~**


	5. Chapter 5 The Magic Train

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, If I did this story probably wouldn't have been written.**

**I am gonna write in first person, I just feel like it I don't know why. **

**Uploading Date- May, 2 2013**

**Enjoy!**

******I am gonna write in first person, I just feel like it I don't know why.**

**Chapter 5- The Magic Train**

The past moth has been terrible, and boring. I sat in diagon alley, or I walked shop after shop. Louis said I wasn't allowed out of the magical parts of London, so I didn't leave once. Everyday I walked by the new fastest broomstick, the nimbus 3000. You use it to play a game called quidditch, with a snitch or something like that. Every night I tried sleeping in the creaky old bed, and every night I ended up sleeping on the dusty floor.

I had Soar to talk to even though she was out half of the times delivering letters to Louis. When she was here I felt like I had someone to talk to, but I was still lonely. I met some more first years going to Hogwarts, and everyday I was in diagon alley, drawing things I saw. I learned more things about magic and how it works, but not very much things.

I looked up and lifted my head out of the magical newspaper, the daily prophet. A waitress came my way giving me a cup of something. "Here, you have been drinking hot chocolate and other muggle drinks, you never had something magical." She said, handing me cup with something in it. "Here, it's butterbeer."

"I am underage." I said, she giggled.

"There is no alcohol." She said. I smiled and she walked away. I don't know why I can't get used to this stuff, my life has just been totally turned around. Everything is about to change and it won't go back. I took a drink of the butterbeer, and it was the best thing I ever tasted in my life. It was sweet and tasted nothing like butter.

After I finished I went back up to my room, which was still as dirty as the day I got here. I sat down is the chair, with a wooden desk with carvings in it. The wooden chair squeaked as I sat down. I looked at the empty bird cage, and the open window. That window was closed when I left. I looked around, and my school books were on the floor scattered. I climbed on my wooden desk, that I thought would break, but didn't.

I opened the window enough so I could climb out. I stepped out to the roof of the leaky cauldron. There was Louis on what I think is a broomstick. He was holding one too. "Get on Anne! Guess what today is."

I looked at the calendar in my room, it was September 1. The day I board the Hogwarts Express. "How do I fly it." I said, grabbing the broom out of his hand and put my legs around it.

"Well, both of your parents were naturals, maybe you will be too." He said flying away.

I took a deep breath and flew off, following Louis. I was good at this, and so was he. The wind was blowing in my face and it felt refreshing. I tried to past him, but when I did he sped up. We raced down to King's Cross, but he won. We landed and made sure no one saw, he did a fancy spell and made the brooms disappear. "Anne, now I am giving you this," he said handing me a ticket. It said 9 3/4 on it. "I have to go now, gotta get to the school."

"Wait, there is no such thing," I said, but he disappeared. I stood there confused, not knowing what to do. I casually walked into the train station. There were people everywhere, rushing to get places, some where standing there lost or not knowing what to do.I walked down to look for 9 3/4. But there was a sign that said simple, 9. I looked around and no one seemed to notice the lost girl, with nothing but a ticket.

A thought struck me, and I wondered how my things would get to Hogwarts, or where Soar was. I stood in the crowed of people, and leaned against a brick wall. But I didn't just lean on it I leaned through it.

I stumbled into the other side of the wall, which people looked at me strangely. I got up and saw more people in cloaks and funny clothes. I walked over to see the sign that said 9 3/4. I smiled and looked around. People didn't notice me, but people never do. The giant clock on the wall said 5 to 11. I rushed past the parents waving to their kids in the train. I scrambled through looking for a way to get in, and I found the door and stepped in, and handed someone my ticket and ran down the train. There were compartments, and most of them were full. I kept walking looking for one, and there was an empty one.

I opened it and sat in the seat. I had nothing to put above my seat, so I sat there awkwardly. I moved toward the window and looked out at all the parents waving and talking to their kids they won't see till christmas break. I had no parents to wave to, so I just looked away.

Someone opened the compartment door, and smiled. "Uh.. Hi. every other one is full, can I sit with you?" The boy said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Thanks." He said, then putting his things above the seat, then he sat down by the window across from me. He gave me a friendly smile and I gave him one back. The train started to move, and the brown haired boy waved to what looked like his mother. "My name is Mason Redwood."

"I am Annebelle Potter." I said. He didn't give me a surprised looked like other people do when they hear my name. He just looked at me the same as he did before.

"Cool, I know nothing about magic. When I got my letter, my mom explained what it was. I didn't believe her, I ran away. Only for a little, but don't worry I eventually came back. She explained to me how she went there and that stuff." He said, taking a bite of a cookie he pulled out of his pocket. "She took me to diagon alley and I finally believed her, now I am here. What about you?"

"Well, a guy came to my house told me I am a witch. I went with him and he showed me diagon alley, and I stayed there. Now I am here with you." I said smiling. I felt like me and this kid named Mason, could be friends.

"Wow, I am sure it didn't happen that quick. I mean she told me that my dead father went to the place, we are going to now." He said, looking sad.

"I used to live with my mom's best friend and her husband and daughter, that hate my guts. My mother died when I was still a baby, I never knew her. My dad, I never knew him either. My aunt, or should I say mother's friend, said he went crazy and never came back when he gave me to them." I said.

"Wow that sucks." He said. Never mind I don't like this kid. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know the feeling. My dad died in a plane crash when I was 6. I don't really remember him that good." Never mind I do.

"I thought my mom died in a plane crash, but then professor Moore told me, that a crazy witch killed her." I said.

"That's harsh." He said.

"I know. The other day I found this," I said, holding the blueish green necklace off my neck. I showed the necklace to him, the one with a stone as big as a thumbnail. "It was randomly in my room. I picked it up, and put it on."

"Wow! Look at that thing! It was just, in your room." He said.

"Yeah, just sitting there, randomly." I said. An older woman knocked from the door.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked us. I jumped up to look at the candy.

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" I said there were boxes of chocolate, jelly beans, licorice wands, and other stuff. "Too bad I have no money." I said sitting back down.

"What do you want? I will get it for you." He said smiling.

"Are you serious! I will pay you back,, I swear." I said, jumping back up to look at the candy. I pointed to all this random stuff, and so did he. I think we got at least two of everything.

I took all the food to our seats, and he paid her. we sat down next to each other, with the food across from us.

"You are awesome! No one would ever do that for me. I hae none of my stuff with me." I said, shoving a singing seaweed into my mouth. It was singing, until it was in my mouth.

"I never thought a girl could eat this much, especially a skinny one like you." He said, eating a mini frozen butterbeer.

"Well, you thought wrong. I could eat a cow, and still be hungry. My 'aunt and uncle' starve me. Not fun." I said.

"Mhm" He said. We sat in silence, eating our way through the mountain of candy. I grabbed a box that read, chocolate frog.

"Is this a chocolate frog, a real one." I asked him.

"I don't know any more than you, eat it and try it!" He said. I opened a box, and inside was chocolate shaped like a frog. I shoved the frog in my mouth, and it was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. Other than butterbeer.

"I think it's chocalate." I said, still chewing.

"You hope it is." He said. We both laughed and I looked down at the box, there was a card. I turned it over, and there was a moving picture of an old woman. Her name was Fiona Fredericks.

"Who is this?" I asked Mason, showing him the card.

"I don't know a famous old witch." He said We both know nothing about the magic world, but hopefully we will learn. "It sucks to know that both of my parents were wizards, and they acted like they were muggles." He said.

"That would stink." I said.

We sat in silence trying to finish all the candy. I looked out the window, we where passing through woods. My stomach started to hurt, and I felt like I was going to puke. I got up, slammed the door open and ran down the train. I ran into the small bathroom, with barely any lighting. I walked fastly to the toliet, and I puked out my candy I just ate.

I have had food poisoning before and I think I do again. When I finished puking my guts out, I walked to the tiny sink, to wash my hands. There were three girls standing by the sink talking and laughing. They looked my age and there was a blonde one, a red head, and a bruntette. I looked at them, and they laughed.

"Puking your lunch out? Oh, hun. You should wait until at least after dinner." The red head said.

The brunette stepped out in front of both of the other ones. The blonde looked like she didn't wanna be with them. "Don't mind my sister, Meena, she can be rude. I am Leana, the blonde is Caylie. Meena and I, well we are twins, nocturnal of course. Caylie is the girl we met on this, fun trip." Leana said. I smiled and walked out, and don't wanna be in there.

"Don't let the door hit you!" Meena yelled at me. I walked down back to my compartment, and plopped down on the red seat thing. Mason wasn't here, he must be puking too. We got food poisoning, from the magical food, on the magical train, on the way to the magical place. I saw a red bird, flying toward the train. I moved toward the window, and looked closer. Soar. I quickly opened the window and let my bird in. She gave my my uniform, that was in her mouth.

It must mean I need to put it on, we must be getting close to Hogwarts. When I was done getting dressed , I handed my clothes back to Soar, and she flew back out the window. I closed it and a sat there. The woods were getting darker, we must be getting even closer.

I heard the door sliding open, and Mason was standing there. "Hello there, Annebelle." He said. "I was puking at the bathroom, yup. We were defiantly food poinsoned. " He said. I smiled, and he sat down across from me. "Last time we ever eat that much." He said. I laughed. He was in his uniform too.

I told him about the girls in the bathroom. "Well, girls are girls. I was talking to these boys too, they were nice i guess." He said trying to keep a straight face. We both started bursting out laughing. The train was starting to slow down, and soon it stopped. I looked out the window, and Mason did was a giant lake, and behind it was a giant castle. We are finally here. Finally at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Whewwww! Finally done! This took me so long to write. I have been done this for a while, I just never got to check it. I finally did, and I still don't think it's checked enough. Anywayyy, I hope you liked this. Next chapter they will be at the feast. It might be a short chapter, because I already started it. I hope I will have it up soon, but who knows. I have so much school stuff and projects, and track and all this crap to do, I finally had some time to write this. So please review if you read this and tell me what you think! **


End file.
